


The Doctor Is In

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Your appointment with the infamous Dr. Park, who was your rival in high school.





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> messy

Park Jinyoung was a prominent name in the industry. He was one of the youngest yet most skilled neurologists in the country. You acknowledged that he was probably good in what he does, but you doubted his face didn’t help him a lot to gain success. You had heard how rich people, women and men alike, had offered to help him when he was just starting to put up his own clinic, despite having every hospital in the country wanting him to work for them. You also knew people would fake a headache just to get an appointment with him.

While you did agree that he’s quite charming after seeing his recent pictures on a couple of magazine articles, you never really felt the need to act dizzy just to meet the man. First, because you were already experiencing something weird in your head, which was the reason you asked your assistant to arrange a doctor’s meeting for you on your nearest vacant day. You would get blurry flashbacks of things that you weren’t sure really happened or were just side effects of being stressed at work.

Second, because you have already met Park Jinyoung before. Yes. Back in high school. You had been competing against him for the top spot in your class, the usual. You were doing it mostly for your parents’ expectations, though you did enjoy studying and contending against that cute, smart, skinny little boy. You loved seeing his glare whenever the teacher announces that you got the highest score. It’s payback to all the smug smiles he gave you when you’re just second to him. He wasn’t what you would call gorgeous then, but you figured puberty made him just a step away from being perfect.

Well, high school ended with him being at the top, and it wasn’t such a big deal for you as it probably was to him. Jinyoung’s family can’t be called that rich; they had a business but your father once assessed that they weren’t well-off enough to send their only son to a medical school. Jinyoung had to have outstanding grades to be granted some sort of founding, and being top of the class in high school really helped him get into the university where he took his pre-med course.

The rest was history. As you finished with a masters on business, Jinyoung also made a name upon graduating medical school. He continued being prominent as he took his internship at the largest hospital in the city, and soon spent his residency years there.

This was the first time you’d be seeing this _old friend_ as two successful adults. You’re not sure how to act around him. A plenty of your high school classmates were casual with you, greeting you with nods and chitchats. Park Jinyoung was your rival though. You were very close to him, in the sense that you always went head to head.

“Hi,” you greeted the receptionist with a smile, which faltered when she looked up and reveal her puffy, red eyes. She seemed pale despite her facemask covering most of her skin. “Oh my God, are you okay?”

The receptionist, Carol, her nametag said, nodded weakly. “I’m very sorry for how I look. I think I’m going down with a flu. How can I help you?”

“I’m Dr. Park’s four o’clock,” you told her.

“Oh, right, Dr. Park’s friend,” she said while looking through papers, probably looking for your file. Your assistant had send your medical records beforehand, to ensure smooth process. “Dr. Park wouldn’t stop talking about you after he read that you’re on his appointment for today. He said you were really close back in high school.”

“We were?” you couldn’t stop asking. But Carol looked at you in question, and you didn’t want to make it seem like Park Jinyoung lied. “I mean, yeah, we were. We had a _very_ friendly competition back then. It’s our first time meeting again today after about… twelve years, I guess.”

“That’s probably why he asked me to make you the last patient for today,” Carol said, her eyes turning crescent so you knew she was smiling underneath the mask. She stood up from her desk and went around to your side. “Come with me, please. I’m sure you two will take a while since you have to catch up with him.”

You chuckled awkwardly. You didn’t expect Jinyoung to be excited to see you. But then again, it made your nerves calm a little. At least you could start with a friendly chat.

“I’ll just tell the doctor that you’re here. Please wait,” Carol gestured you towards the chair beside the door.

She knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. You guessed it’s one of Jinyoung’s policies, to save time and effort. That’s so like him. You could hear faint conversation from the other side, some type of questioning that you predict to be about you. Then it turned softer, as if he was worried about something, and you figured he found that Carol was not feeling well. Soon enough, Carol went out and turned to you with apologetic eyes.

“I’m sorry that took long. You can enter now,” she held the door open for you.

You smiled at her and did as told. You muttered appreciation as she closed the door behind you. That’s only when you turned to find Dr. Park on his desk. He wasn’t sitting on his chair; he was leaning in front of his table, arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing his white coat over tucked in white dress shirt and slacks. The only colour he had was his red tie. He smiled as he stood up and approached you, his hand about to offer a handshake.

“Hey,” you greeted casually and put your hand forward to meet the gesture.

But his hand didn’t land on yours. It snaked further until he was touching the small of your back, and he leaned down to kiss your cheek. You stood there with your hand awkwardly holding his side arm instinctively, while you try not to look so shocked at the soft peck.

Were you closer than how you remembered? Or was it some kind of harmless adult greeting he picked up as years went by? Why were you flustered?

“Hey, it’s been so long,” he said, his hand still fixed on your back. “Come. Have a sit.”

You smiled reluctantly and let him lead you to the chair in front of his desk. You were overly conscious on how he held you both softly and firmly. He was taller, much taller than how he was in high school. And you could very well see how his body was leaner, despite the coat covering everything. His voice was deeper; his face was more angular. And he seemed very friendly.

You’re not even sure if this was the Park Jinyoung you knew.

“So,” he started right away once you’ve settled in front of him. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, I…” you cleared your throat. So he wouldn’t exchange pleasantries, huh. “I have been having really weird fuzzes in my brain for a while now. Like, whenever I think of something, there are blurry scenes that comes to mind and I’m not entirely sure they happened.”

Park Jinyoung put his arms on the desk, making a bridge with his hand where he could settle his chin as he pondered on what you said. You tried to appear unbothered, but the way his mouth turned to a thin line as he got lost in thought made his face even more matured and dare you say— hot.

He clicked his tongue. “Hm, well first of all, let me just check. Have you been continuously tired these days?”

“No, not really. I exercise, eat healthy, and sleep at least six hours at night. I’m good.”

He smiled at you, albeit teasingly. “Despite having a huge company to manage? And/or a boyfriend to meet after office hours?”

“I don’t,” you answered, too quickly that you confused yourself. “I mean; I don’t have a boyfriend. And a huge company too. It’s my parents’. I just help around.”

He nodded at your modesty and went back to doctor mode. “Then, are taking you any medicines at the moment? Or therapies? Anything that might have a side effects?”

“No. I’m not taking anything. And the last time I got sick was probably a year ago. I just tripped. I didn’t hurt my head or anything,” you added.

“Yes. I saw on your record,” he answered, making you a bit embarrassed. Of course, it was on record. Why did you have to say that?

You looked up to find Jinyoung staring at you. You quickly averted your gaze, feeling something with the way he’s scrutinising you. He’s probably doing it for medical purpose, but there you were, like a high school girl confessing in front of her crush. What was wrong with you? Why were you suddenly so little when you used to diligently prove to this man that you were better than him?

 _Because he was just a boy then_ , an inner voice told you. _You wouldn’t give a damn about if Jinyoungie back then would look at you until you’re a puddle. Now that he’s Dr. Park, you’re a puddle right away._

“Then, we have to focus on how you’re getting these fuzzes. When did they start?” he said as if there wasn’t an agonising moment that passed by. Maybe to him there wasn’t. It was you getting lost in your not so holy thoughts.

“About a month or two ago. I remember I went out with some friends that night and the next morning, I couldn’t remember much of what happened. And there were blurred scenes that didn’t seem like it could have happened that night, but they came to mind,” you admitted, the words carefully chosen. You were still unsure how to explain them.

“What kind of scenes?”

“Um…” _indeed, what kind of_ _sins_ , “like a school scenario. I can make out someone talking about a… ball.”

Amusement flashed on his eyes. Before you could clarify, he himself did. “Balls can also refer to parties.”

“Yeah, but the one talking was a guy. My mom is usually the one who tells me about grand balls she would be attending, so I doubt it means that kind of balls.”

The side of his lips quirk up. And you’re screwed. He looked different _again_. How could he do that just by changing his facial expression? One moment he’s an angel, the next he’s a god, and now he’s like a beautiful devil?

_Get a grip._

“So… you’re remembering balls related to guys,” he was totally implying something. “What were you thinking that could lead to that, hm?”

God, his humming could end you.

“You have to be honest with me. I’m your doctor. We don’t want prescribing the wrong treatment,” he must have sensed your internal dilemma.

“Okay,” you gave up to yourself. It’s no use fighting doctor’s orders. “So the night I talked about, I was really out with my friends in a club. We’ve been stressed at work for quite a while so we thought it would be nice to just get drunk and forget about everything for just one night.” You looked down. It felt weird to tell this to him, regardless that he’s your doctor. “So the next morning, I wondered if I ended up getting too drunk and sleeping with someone.”

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch the last part because you were just whispering.”

“I was wondering if I slept with someone,” you enunciated, eyes straight up looking at him. He just rose a brow. “But the kind of ball that came to my mind wasn’t _the balls that guys have_! I kept on remembering balls bouncing, like _the ones we used on gym class_. Remember, we used to compete on who would be able to stack most balls, so we go around collecting the balls our seniors used for practice. That both saved us some credits for PE, the one subject we both sucked at.”

Park Jinyoung chuckled at your attempt to innocence, and maybe because he could still very well remember what you were talking about. “Ah. I get it now.”

“Oh, you do?” you said with a hint of sarcasm. He could be playing with you.

“You were thinking about how you could have possibly slept with someone, and whenever you did, a scene of a boy talking to you about balls, the ones used in sports, come to mind?”

You, unknowingly to yourself, snapped and pointed at him. “That’s exactly how it is!” You were excited that he got it right. “And there’s actually more.”

“More?”

You nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. You see, I tried to check myself, my body, if something happened to me that night. You know, I could have felt it.”

Jinyoung leaned in even more. You were practically just inches away, given that your eagerness had taken the best of you. “Okay, and?”

“And…” You then noticed the distance, or lack of it. You abruptly moved away. You were so uncontrollable. What was with this man’s presence, making you on your toes? Were you just about to tell him that you tried masturbating and couldn’t get wet anymore? “I don’t think I should tell you about it, actually.”

His forehead creased. “Why?”

He looked dangerous. What’s this another side unfolding? Just how many faces did the man have? Your voice was little. “It’s… kind of embarrassing.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m your doctor. I need to know everything,” the demand on his voice was evident. You felt the embarrassment evaporate and the need to follow rose.

“Ever since I started having the fuzzes, whenever I try to… touch myself,” you looked into his eyes, “nothing happens.”

“You touch yourself and nothing happens…” he repeated, but the words felt different coming from him. It was more… carnal. It made you feel bothered in some type of way.

“I mean; I don’t feel anything. I don’t… get turned on,” you were almost stuttering. You had to make a point so you could both remember why it was being brought up. “And I’m afraid it has to do with my brain. Maybe the fuzzes have some sort of effect. That’s why I went to a neurologist first, before a psychologist or gynaecologist. I need to be sure that my brain isn’t the one like, physically, messed up.”

Park Jinyoung leaned back on his chair, and you mirrored the gesture. He was silently assessing your condition. He glanced at you and you averted your eyes, already done with bringing shame to yourself. If people told you back in high school that you would be talking to Park Jinyoung about masturbating, you would have smacked their face while yelling the biggest ‘Ew’.

“This is quite complicated,” his voice turned business-like, so you tried not to get some personal dilemma come in way of understanding. “There are implications that some supressed memories are coming back after the night you went out. Thinking that _something_ happened to you was the trigger, so it must be somehow related to the memories coming back to you.”

How did thinking about sex led to you thinking about a boy talking about balls? That didn’t make any sense.

“There’s also the side effect that you talk about,” he continued. “which we should test out. We need to clear this first before going in depth with your situation through another series of tests.”

You blinked a couple of timed before it sunk in. “You mean… like, now? We’re going to clear what now?”

“The side effect that you claim to be having,” he answered vague enough. “I think we should clear that right away. I’m sure it’s bothersome for you not to be able to do something.”

“Well, you don’t have to put it that way. I’m not really that passionate about it,” you quickly defended, but found it useless with the way he’s looking at you incredulously. “Right. We should clear that up before anything else. You’re right. You’re the doctor. How do you suggest we do?”

He swiftly stood up, buttoning his coat in the process. He gestured towards the door on your left. “Please come to this room.”

 

You entered the adjacent room and found just a few things there. You figured it was more of a resting room, because there weren’t that many apparatuses. The bed was big enough for two, and there was just a drawer beside it. Nothing else was noticeable.

“Here’s a gown,” you heard Jinyoung said from behind you. He just finished locking the door. He was handing you a patterned patient’s gown. “Take off all your clothes and wear this.”

“All my clothes? Even—”

“Most importantly that, actually, since we will test you there.”

You gulped. Saying it that level of directly was already too much. You found another small door and figured that it was the bathroom. You didn’t ask him anymore and went straight there to get rid of your clothes.

You splashed your red face with water, hoping to get rid of the colour too. But you could only hope Jinyoung wouldn’t comment about how mortified you seemed to be.

“I’m done,” you announced upon coming out from the restroom.

Jinyoung didn’t say anything right away. He was looking at you from head to toe. You’re very well aware of how the thin gown was revealing your curves.

He took a deep breath before pointing at the bed. “Okay, now lay down.”

You went to the bed reluctantly and sat first. Jinyoung nodded at you, a cue to lay down fully. You were very stiff, refusing to part your legs and putting your hand together so in any minute chance your gown would open, you would be able to cover yourself. But… “Am I going to touch myself?”

“We’re going to see the effects of the fuzzes you’re talking about,” he answered technically. Then he smiled. “So yes, you’ll be touching yourself. At first.”

 _At first_. What the heck did he mean about that? Why did he have to smile?

“There’s no need to be shy about. It’s for medical purposes,” he reminded you.

You took a much needed deep breath. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

He simply nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall behind him. “Okay.”

You raised a brow at him. “Well, aren’t you leaving?”

“Leaving?” he cocked his head on one side. “How would I know if you won’t really get wet then?”

 _Fuck_. He really had to say it that way. “I can just tell you.”

“But we’re doing this for _me_ to check.”

You were beyond perturbed. “So you’re going to watch me do it?”

“And instruct you if I see that you’re not doing it well. Because we need to make sure that the fuzzes are the reason of you being unsatisfied and not your… own performance.”

 _How dare he?_ Now he’s mocking your own… enactment? You’re very close to just running away, not caring about the clothes you left in the bathroom. The man was making you nervous.

“Well, you may start whenever. Though I hope soon. I’m only open until six.”

“I don’t know how to start…” you admitted or excused. “I mean; this is really awkward. I don’t think I can get into the mood.”

“Hm. How about you position yourself first then?”

“Position myself?”

“Yes. Make yourself comfortable. Remove your gown if it can help you reach better.”

He was eerily to calm. Had he done this to a patient before? Or was he that much of a professional? Wait... “Are you going to stand there?”

“Yes,” he answered as if it’s the most obvious thing.

You wanted to scoff. “Can’t you stand here by my head and just check once I’m done?”

“No. I have to see how you do it.”

He’s unbelievable.

“Okay. Let’s ease you. What do you usually think about when you touch yourself?” he asked in a tone you expected him to use if he would ask how you’ve been the past years. “Do you picture someone else doing it?”

You closed your eyes with another sigh. Maybe you should cooperate and get it over with. “I guess? It’s just a silhouette though. I don’t have a face in mind.”

“And what do they do to you? Do they kiss you and touch you somewhere else before where you need them?”

Suddenly, the air felt cold. When you finally focused on yourself, you could feel every little thing. Your hands moved as you talked. “Yes,” you answered. “First, we’ll be in a deep, passionate kiss, the one where we’ll almost go out of breath. And when we part, there’s still a trail that connects us.” You could picture it perfectly. “We’d be holding each other close, even as I feel the kisses making way from my face to my neck. I would feel a bite, quickly followed by a soothing tongue, just along the sides of my breast.” Your hand lingered on that said part, massaging it through the cloth. “And then he’ll hold them in his hands. He’ll massage them gently, but would play with my buds until they’re painfully awake.  Then he will latch his mouth on one of them.” You weren’t even aware of how your voice had become low and forceful while saying those. “Oh God, how he would suck until I’m forced to hold onto his hair. But I wouldn’t stop him. I’ll even push him to do more. But he would be such a tease and he’d part from me as soon as I seem to be impatient for more. And just as I’m about to whine, he would touch me right where I need him the most. His finger would circle and spread my essence before he plunges it on me slowly.” You bit your lip. “Ah, it hurts.”

“Yes. You’re not wet enough.”

You felt yourself quickly get out of trance upon hearing him. But it was more of, you were taken somewhere else. You hadn’t opened your eyes yet. You just removed your finger and slowly put down your bent leg.

God, it was shameful to let him see that.

“You’re lying.”

“What?” you were surprised by his accusation, and the sudden contact of his hand on your exposed leg. You finally opened your eyes to find him by the side of the bed.

He was looking at you darkly. “You said earlier that you’re just picturing a silhouette.” You felt his hand steady your leg. He wanted it back to being bent. “But you’re sure of what kind of a man he is.” His hand trailed up to your knees, the gown slipping away to reveal more skin. “Have you been with a man like him? Do you remember who he is?”

“I don’t,” your voice had dropped into a whisper. “I don’t think he’s any of what I remember.”

“You’re not satisfied with your own because of the man you’re thinking about,” he straightforward claimed as his hand travelled further to your thighs.

“I guess.” Your breathing was getting uneven.

“Can we test it out then?” he was almost just breathing the words out, but with the silence of the room, it’s like everyone in the world could hear it.

“Test what?”

“If you’d feel different when someone does it for you.”

Your heart thumped loudly when cold air hit your core. He had managed to put your gown up enough to reveal your lower body. With one of your leg bent, he could very well see how you were throbbing down there.

“This is for medical purposes,” he assured you, a hand reaching for your face. His knuckles grazed softly on your cheek.

“It is…?” you asked, a bit helpless. His touch felt you secured, so you found yourself giving in. “Then, maybe we can try it out.”

“Okay,” he said with that pure smile. How contradictory to what you’re about to do. “Let me see.”

You watched him move back to position himself. He sat on the bed, and held on your bent knee.

“Open your legs more,” he instructed. He touched your other knee, and prodded you to bend it too. You swallowed again, which he noticed. “It’s alright. Just let me see first.”

The thought of him looking at it closely was enough to send shivers throughout your body.

“When was the last time you’ve had sex? The one you can remember,” he asked, his eyes not leaving your core.

“I don’t….”

“You don’t remember?”

“I don’t think I’ve had sex before,” you’re pretty sure your face was flushed at this admittance. “I mean, you know me. I’m under strict supervision even until I graduated college. And then I have to start working in the company, which was very time-consuming. I couldn’t meet other people. And even if I do go out with my friends, I couldn’t just ask someone for a one-night stand.”

“Ah,” his eyes flicked to meet yours, “always the righteous.”

“I thought you’ll be saying boring, so thanks.”

“Then,” you felt his hand made a smooth way further down, “when was the last time you touched yourself and found release?”

“About three months ago. I remember I was out of the country for a business conference, and I… felt so alone.”

“What’s the farthest you’ve ever been with a guy then?”

“Farthest?” your breathing hitched as you felt his finger linger inside of your thighs. You rocked your head for an answer. “I don’t remember. I must have gone to second base when I was drunk somewhere. But my friends always make sure I don’t regret anything, so they drag me out of the club if they see me out of my mind.”

“Wrong.”

His digit plunged inside you with no warning. You had expected the pain, so you took a sharp breath, but there wasn’t much of it. You were more of surprised that he could easily curl inside.

“What?” you asked, not sure if referring to what he just said or did.

Jinyoung looked at you with the same innocent smile, though he had just used his thumb to press on your clit while still pumping inside you. “The farthest you’ve been with a guy was third base.”

“How can you even know that when I don’t?” you asked through gritted teeth, not wanting to seem out of control.

“Because,” you felt him take his hand away and before you could complain, you saw him taste you from his finger, “you did it with me.”

 

_You winced when your back hit the wall and made the shelf beside you shake._

_“Oh shit, be careful. We carefully stacked those balls. You don’t want to pick them all up again,” Jinyoung scolded you half-heartedly, busy tasting every inch of your skin._

_“It’s your fault!” you hissed and hit his shoulder lightly. Despite your head unclear because of the cocktails you took from the party, you knew deep inside that Jinyoung would be the one at fault in whatever happens._

_You looked around and found yourself at the gym’s storage room. You had been there a couple of times to collect and arrange the balls used during gym class. Helping Coach Lee was necessary to ensure high marks in the only subject you’re not very good of._

_Usually, Jinyoung would be with you there, messing with your collection so Coach Lee would give him more incentives. But not like this. Why was Jinyoung all over you?_

_“Shh…” he put a hand over your mouth, his kisses trailing up until he’s nibbling your earlobe. “Quiet. Coach might hear us.”_

_You removed his hand in defiance, though you didn’t make a move to get away from him. Jinyoung was flushed against you, balancing the coldness of the wall you’re leaning on. “Why are we even here?”_

_“I was here because I wanted to be in a quiet place,” he held your chin and tilted your face to his liking. “You said you came here because you had too much cocktail and needed fresh air.”_

_You remembered drinking those colourful juices your friend kept on giving to you. You didn’t taste the alcohol in them, so you wouldn’t have known they were cocktails. “But why are we in the stock room?”_

_“I don’t know. You dragged me here,” he trailed kisses on your jaw._

_“Then why are you kissing me?”_

_“I don’t know too. Maybe because Jackson also forced me to drink lots of cocktails. I’m out of my mind.”_

_It didn’t make any sense, but you didn’t feel uncomfortable. If anything, it was exciting. All those years, you would look at Jinyoung and feel this burning passion to tear him down. With the graduation done earlier, you didn’t know how to feel about him anymore._

_“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, probably noticing that you’re lost in your thoughts._

_You looked up to him. His eyes were hazy, but they stared right at you. His breathing was a bit fast. His mouth was red and plump._

_“You know, for being the top of the class, you say ‘I don’t know’ a lot,” you teased, hands going over the width of his shoulders. Jinyoung had nice shoulders. It wasn’t that wide to make him look like a cartoon character. Not that narrow to make his head look too small too._

_“Then do you know why we’re doing this?”_

_You smiled widely. “Yes. Because you want to prove to me, like always, that you’re better than me.” You held his face in between your hands. “You always want me below you, don’t you, Jinyoungie?”_

_“I don’t like you being below me,” he held your hands and led them around his nape. He held your chin again so he could gaze directly in your eyes. “I like you trying to get on top of me.” He dropped a soft peck on your lips. “And for the record, you’re the one who started kissing me. You’re the one who wanted to prove something.”_

_“What did I get to prove then?”_

_“That you’re not a good girl at all,” you felt his hand under your skirt. “So all those years of provoking you into letting out your true colours had finally succeeded._

 

“Oh fuck,” you gasped as he put two coated fingers inside you.

“You remember now?” he asked eagerly. “You remember how I did this to you back in that storage room?”

Did that really happen? Was that not some kind of hallucination you had after getting wasted on that party. You remembered drinking and wanting to get fresh air, but the next thing you knew was that you’re back home and you had a terrible headache.

Then again, if it was hallucination, why would it be about Jinyoung kissing and touching you?

“God, you really forgot about that?” he slowed down his pumping to let you think.

“I didn’t mean to,” you bit your lip out of guilt. “I just tend to forget the things I did when I was drunk.”

“Well, now that you know it though, do you regret it?” he started a fact pace again. “Do you regret letting me touch you like this? Do you regret feeling this?”

“No,” you shut your eyes. It felt so much better than what you’ve been imagining. “Please. Give me more.”

“More?” he asked in an amused tone. “I don’t think we need that. You’re already dripping.”

He let a few seconds past to show just how easy it was for his fingers to slip inside you. He even added a third one, and the sounds they made echoed throughout the room.

“Which means that side effect you claimed was because you needed the boy in your ‘fuzzes’ touching you. And now that you know who he is, I think the fuzzes will disappear too.” He abruptly seized the motion to peek at you. “Should we stop this then?”

“No, please,” you almost got up to catch his arm. But you tried to maintain just a little bit of dignity and only pleaded him with your eyes. “Don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop? This is out of my work already.”

You groaned. He was still a handful. “Jinyoung please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, more.”

His lips tugged into a smirk. He pinched your clit before going back to where he stopped. “God, I missed you.” He pushed your leg off of the bed to create even more access. “It’s been years but I can still remember how you clench on my fingers, just like this.” The new position let him reach even deeper inside you. You turned your head on one side and moaned. “Don’t make a sound. This is a clinic. We need to be discreet.”

He continued his steadfast movement until you could feel yourself not wanting to let his fingers go. You were close to reaching your high.

“Jinyoung,” you cried.

“Hm?”

“Please.”

“God, look at you being all polite. How many times have you begged me now? Where was that little girl who would hate me for helping her carry heavy laboratory apparatuses? Now it’s like I have your life in my hands.” He really looked at what his hand was doing to tease you further. You both knew how erotic the sight of his disappearing finger was. “Well, since you ask nicely, I’ll do it for you this once.”

You ached for him as soon as he removed his digits inside you, but you watched intently as he got off the bed. He unzipped his pants and pulled it down along with his underwear.

“Ah, look what you did to me,” he held his hard on and pumped it more. You could see its glistening tip. “Is this what you want inside of you?”

“Yes,” you desperately beg.

“The magic word?”

“Please?”

“Good girl.” He went back to the bed and positioned himself. One of your legs was still dangling, while the other was bent. He raised your hip so your core could meet his manhood. “Now, don’t make a noise,” he warned as he guided his tip to graze over your hole. “Huh. Look how wet you are now. I can just slide right in.” He pushed forward, holding your sides tight for leverage. “But you’re still too tight for me.”

He started thrusting slowly but deeply. You held onto the sheets and bit back a moan everytime he would go straight in.

“Fuck. Can you hear that?” He deliberately snapped hard so you could hear the sinful sounds you were making together. “It feels so good.”

“Harder, Jinyoung,” you tried to command.

“Harder? Would you still be able to control your sounds then?”

You nodded impatiently. But Jinyoung wasn’t impressed.

“Use your words,” he sounded dangerous.

“Yes. I’ll hold it in,” you shakily mewled.

You felt him shift a little, so you looked down to see what he was doing. He was still pounding into you slowly, but he was moving to hover you. “Just to be sure.”

He reached to cover your mouth with his hand, the other still on your waist to control your movement. He was semi-kneeling, as you were meeting his thrusts midway.

With the new position, he had the chance to look into your eyes slamming his hips.

“Why are you getting tighter?” he asked through clench teeth, but he wasn’t complaining.

You arched your back to tell him what you want, given that you couldn’t say anything with his hand on your mouth.

“You want it faster?” he understood.

And he jerked wantonly until you had to hold onto him, nails raking on his back.

“You like that?” his breathing was ragged. You hooked your unbent leg around his waist as answer. “God, you’re so hot.”

He finally removed his hand and replaced it with his own mouth. His kiss was feverish, and you couldn’t follow, not with his non-stop grinding driving you crazy. You took the chance to moan when he was swallowing everything. He pulled away, and you thought you’d be in trouble. But he only wanted to trace the outline of your lips with the tip of his tongue.

It was too amatory.

“You won’t forget this again, will you?” he asked, the softest he ever did the whole exchange. You figured he probably was really hurt that you couldn’t remember what happened. This was Jinyoung after all. He liked acting unbothered, but he would get offended of the littlest things.

“I won’t,” you promised and touch his lip with your thumb. It was like velvet, yet it could also go harsh.

It was so Jinyoung.

“Just a little more…” he panted and tried to keep his pace until the very end.

You dissolved into pleasure before you felt his shudder and release inside you.

 

“God, look at this mess,” Jinyoung pointed at the soiled sheets. “We need to hide this. Carol will kill me.”

“Carol…” you remembered. You hugged yourself in case you would hear something heartbreaking. “She’s not your… anything, right?”

Jinyoung looked up to you from the sheets he was crumpling together. “You think I’ll fuck you here if Carol was my girlfriend?”

“I don’t know. It’s been twelve years. Who knows what kind of things you’ve been up to?!”

Jinyoung scoffed and took the sheets in his arms. “We can talk about everything soon.” He walked to the door, you close behind. “But for now, no, Carol is just my colleague.”

You opened the door for him as his arms was full. “Why is it only the two of you here then?”

“Because her husband needed to go home early. Their children are sick. And seemed like Carol got the flu too. Yugyeom would be frantic.”

You stood still for a moment, your stupidity sinking in. “Oh.”

“Yes, oh indeed,” Jinyoung mocked as he walked past by you.

You followed him out and you’re back to his office. He dumped the sheets on a rack by the corner.

“If you want to get jealous, I’ll have you know that there are other girls working for me. There’s Kat, Nel, Rin, Lea; they all follow me very well.”

“Oh, then I wouldn’t get jealous at all,” you confidently said. “You like someone who would fight for the lead.”

“Do I?”

“You said so!”

Jinyoung took off his coat and picked up his bag. He looked like he’s going home. “But that’s not you either. Didn’t you hear yourself begging me earlier?”

“I could steal the reins if I try hard enough, Park Jinyoung.”

“Really now? Maybe we should test it out sometime?” he asked rather openly while taking your hand to lead you back to the hallways.

You rolled your eyes. What a way to ask you out. He really was still the condescending Jinyoung from high school. Hotter, but patronising nonetheless.

The whole place was quiet, and when you got the receptionist’s desk, it was empty. “Wait, where’s Carol?”

“She already went home. I told her she can rest for the day once you’ve entered my office.”

You let go of his hand and gaped at him. “So you knew we wouldn’t disturb anyone and covering my mouth was unnecessary?”

He cocked his head unapologetically. “You were such a good girl though.”

You pointed a finger at him. “We really need to test this out again.”

He got a hold of your hand and put your finger in his mouth. You stared at him in shock even as he let go of it with a pop. “Ha, your face is priceless. Just admit it. You have no chance against my surprises.”

That may be true for now, but you’ve spent years proving to him that you’re better. Maybe next time, you would win.


End file.
